


Jeté

by 55vre55



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55vre55/pseuds/55vre55
Summary: Evan doesn’t really know what to think when Zoe invites him to the ballet. Sure, he had a major crush on her when he first met her, last semester in one of their shared classes. But as he’s gotten to know her better, through a partner project that turned into study sessions that turned into just hanging out in each other’s apartments, his crush has definitely subsided. Zoe’s awesome, and he loves being friends with her, but he doesn’t think he wants anything more than that with her.So when she casually asks him one day right after Thanksgiving if he wants to go out with her to see The Nutcracker downtown, it takes him a moment to stammer out a yes.





	Jeté

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first official post on AO3!
> 
> Only mildly edited by yours truly, so if you have any comments/suggestions, I'd love to hear them.
> 
> I have vague ideas for other ficlets in this universe, but we'll see if my brain ever gets around to writing them.

Evan doesn’t really know what to think when Zoe invites him to the ballet. Sure, he had a major crush on her when he first met her, last semester in one of their shared classes. But as he’s gotten to know her better, through a partner project that turned into study sessions that turned into just hanging out in each other’s apartments, his crush has definitely subsided. Zoe’s awesome, and he loves being friends with her, but he doesn’t think he wants anything more than that with her.

So when she casually asks him one day right after Thanksgiving if he wants to go out with her to see _The Nutcracker_ downtown, it takes him a moment to stammer out a yes. They grab dinner together occasionally, usually after class, but Evan thinks this might be the first time they’ve ever gone somewhere off-campus together that isn’t the grocery store. Back in his own room, he lets himself have a minor panic attack over it, before gritting his teeth and telling himself that it doesn’t have to mean anything. He’s happy to hang out with his friend, and if Zoe wants it to be something more, he’ll just have to hope that he can tell her the truth before it gets out of hand.

The night of the show, Evan has a late lab class that unfortunately goes long. He barely has enough time to run home and change his clothes before heading out. Zoe actually shows up while he’s still changing, wearing a very pretty, sparkly dress and helping herself to a granola bar out of his pantry while he struggles into the suit he wore to his high school graduation. It’s a bit tighter than he likes, now, but hopefully doesn’t look horrible on him. He tries not to think about how late they are as Zoe chucks another granola bar at him and says something about how they can go get dinner after the performance.

Evan’s never been more glad that Zoe has a car as she breaks several speed limits in the rush to get to the theater. He grips the sides of his seat and tries to stop himself from squeaking every time she takes a corner just a bit too fast.

They make it to the theater with minutes to spare. Most of the crowd has already filtered inside to find their seats, and Evan cowers slightly under the annoyed gaze of the usher who leads them to their seats just as the house lights go down. Zoe manages to snag a program, but neither of them have any time to look at it before the stage bursts into life with music and lights and movement.

Evan can sort of remember his mom taking him to see the local community ballet’s production of _The Nutcracker_ at home a long time ago, just before his dad finally left for good. He doesn’t remember anything about that performance, too overshadowed by everything else happening at that time, but he knows it can’t have compared to this.

The stage is alive with beautiful people in beautiful costumes, all moving far more gracefully than he ever thought possible. He can follow along with the plot well enough, which is good considering that he keeps getting distracted with watching the dancers’ movements more than the actual story. Towards the end of the act, Evan actually feels his mouth drop open slightly as the man dressed as the prince makes a series of turns and leaps across the stage, seemingly completely unaffected by silly things like gravity or friction. Zoe’s elbow nudges his side and he startles in his seat, looking back at her with a blush tinging his cheeks. She just grins, and he relaxes slightly. Zoe knows that he’s bi, and he’s not ashamed of it, but he still feels embarrassed sometimes when he gets caught ogling guys as much as girls.

When the curtain comes down on the snow-covered forest for intermission, Evan breathes for what feels like the first time in ages. He sits back in his seat (when had he leaned forward so far?) and looks at Zoe, who has a weird knowing smile on her face.

“Having fun?” she asks, grinning. If Zoe meant this to be a date, she seems awfully calm about catching him staring so openly at someone else.

Evan lets out a little embarrassed laugh. “God, yeah,” he says, standing up to stretch. She joins him and they walk out to the lobby to grab something to drink. “Thanks for inviting me,” he says earnestly as they wait for the bartender to pass over their glasses. “It’s really good so far.”

Zoe laughs and bumps their shoulders together. “I figured you could use a night off,” she says, “and I figured you of all my friends would appreciate the equal-opportunity chance to stare at some of the most gorgeous people in the city.”

Evan, having just taken a sip of his drink, chokes and splutters, feeling his face go bright red now as he fervently tries to deny that that was exactly what he had been doing. “I wasn’t- I’m not- They’re just all so pretty!” he stammers in protest.

Zoe just laughs again and says cryptically, “Just you wait, Ev.” He has no idea what to make of that, but she decides at that moment to abandon him in favor of finding the restroom. He finishes his drink quickly and decides just to head back to their seats, nervous about getting shut out.

It’s not until he’s sitting down that he realizes he forgot to grab a program again. He frowns, disappointed that he can’t look up to see what the handsome prince’s name is, but decides it’s maybe better if he remains a nameless fantasy for now. What if his name was something ridiculous, like Melvin, or Adalbert? It would completely ruin his enjoyment of the man’s amazing thighs for the rest of the show. Evan can feel another blush heating his cheeks at the thought, but thankfully Zoe doesn’t say anything about it as she rejoins him, and it’s only a moment later that the lights are going down again.

The second act is just as wonderful as the first, and even more fantastical, with more amazing costumes. Evan laughs as a woman rolls onstage wearing a giant skirt, clearly with several dozen people hiding beneath it, and he smiles at Zoe when he recognizes the famous Waltz of the Flowers music. But his favorite part by far is the duet between the prince and the fairy towards the end. They complement each other well, with her body forming elegant, beautiful lines as he guides her through holds and lifts and spins across the stage. His hands wrap almost completely around her waist, and Evan jumps when Zoe nudges him after catching him staring again.

What seems far too short a time later, the finale swells into its final notes and the curtain falls again. Evan is surprised that he actually feels disappointed that it’s over, and then feels ridiculous when his first thought is to absently wonder how much it would cost to come back and see it again by himself. He applauds as hard as he can when the dancers come out for their bows but manages stops himself from staring longingly after the prince as he goes back offstage.

Zoe’s got another knowing smile aimed at him. He just shakes his head and follows her outside of the theatre. He turns left, meaning to head back to the parking garage, but Zoe links her arm with his and drags him to the right instead. “Come on, this way,” she insists, leading him around the corner of the building.

Confused, Evan has no choice but to follow. He then remembers Zoe said something about getting dinner after the show, and figures she must have a place in mind already.

He’s doubly confused, then, when she stops walking in front of a nondescript door on the backside of the theatre building. There are a few other people standing nearby in clusters, but no visible sign of what on earth is going on. “Zoe, what-“ Evan starts to ask, when the door opens and a few young women walk out with backpacks and duffle bags, all wearing leggings and jackets with their hair still pinned up.

Evan freezes, realizing that he just saw them all onstage, and that this must be the stage door for the performers. Indeed, one of the women shouts in delight and hugs an older couple a short distance away, obviously her parents. The truly inexplicable thing is that one of the others actually waves at Zoe, and she waves back. “Good show!” Zoe calls out, and the woman laughs her thanks as she walks away.

Evan latches onto Zoe’s arm again, tugging at it until she looks at him. “Zoe, what are we doing, we shouldn’t be here, why did you bring me back here?” he tries to ask, but his heart is in his throat and he feels so out of place that it all comes out as a meaningless jumble of sounds.

Zoe smiles softly at him and takes his hands, breathing deeply in an attempt to get him to do the same. “We’re fine, Evan, it’s all okay,” she says calmly. “I just want you to meet someone, no big deal, okay?” Slowly, Evan nods, shutting his eyes to focus more on his breathing. After a moment, he feels Zoe squeeze his hands and then let go, and he reopens his eyes, feeling marginally calmer.

The door swings open again to let out another cluster of dancers. Evan jumps as Zoe lets out an excited squeal and practically tackles the last man in the group. The man laughs, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up in a tight hug and- Holy. Shit. Evan stops breathing for a minute, because it’s him. The handsome prince, the guy he just spent three hours admiring, and Zoe is wrapped around him like a koala.

He feels himself stumble back a half step, staring in disbelief and something akin to horror as Zoe returns to the ground and plants a kiss on the man’s cheek. “You were so good!” she exclaims, holding his hands now.

“I’m glad you were able to come,” the man says, smiling, and Evan feels like his insides are melting at how warm and affectionate and frustratingly sexy the man’s voice is. “You got a good night,” he adds with a small laugh. “Hardly any emergencies backstage, and I only messed up once.”

Zoe scoffs and hits his arm playfully, rolling her eyes. “Come on, ‘messing up’ for you is like, nothing. You were great. We didn’t see anything wrong, did we, Evan?”

Evan actually squeaks as they both turn to look at him and he’s fixed by the full force of the man’s striking blue eyes. They’re even more beautiful and terrifying up close. “N-No,” he manages to stutter out, feeling his face turning bright red. His eyes, desperate to get away from the man’s face, end up on their hands, clasped with their fingers intertwined.

He feels stupid. He can’t believe he’s been so oblivious. Not only did Zoe never intend this as a date, but she already has a boyfriend. A super-hot, gorgeous, dancer boyfriend who is about a head taller than Evan and is probably way better in a million other ways as well. The feelings of embarrassment and stupidity are so strong that he can barely remember that he doesn’t even like Zoe like that anymore.

Zoe’s frowning slightly now, but she continues talking anyways. “Evan, this is Connor.”

Nodding nervously, Evan manages to look back up long enough to give an awkward wave and a twitchy smile. “Hi,” he says, and winces slightly when it come out a bit too loud. His palms feel like they’re sweating, so he tries to wipe them surreptitiously on his pants. He hates this – he thought he was finally past the point of getting this worked up over meeting new people, thanks to finally finding the right balance of therapy and drugs. Apparently, that does not apply when said person is this attractive and unattainable. “You were great, like, so great, like it was a great show with great music and you did a great job and just, you know, great.” He has to grit his teeth just to stop the word vomit.

“Um, thanks?” Connor says, sounding confused. Zoe’s definitely frowning now, and she drops Connor’s hand to walk over and take hold of Evan’s hands again.

Over her shoulder, Evan can see that Connor looks concerned, but not upset, and he quickly looks away again. “Evan?” Zoe asks softly, worried. She’s talking slowly, clearly trying to make sure he understands her through the haze of nerves and panic. “You remember I mentioned him?”

Evan definitely does not remember Zoe talking about her hot talented dancer boyfriend. Ever. He shakes his head slightly, unable to meet her gaze and trying not to start hyperventilating.

“Connor? My brother?”

The lightbulb goes off in his brain. God, now he feels even more stupid. Zoe’s brother, Connor, who she doesn’t talk about much. He can, in fact, remember her mentioning once that he decided not to go to college, and that he has a job downtown. Evan’s face flushes in embarrassment again and he lets out a nervous laugh even as he feels some of the tension drain from his shoulders. “Oh, r-right.” He swallows thickly and chances a glance back up at Connor. “Um. Hi,” he says again, unsure of what else to say.

Zoe lets out a relieved sort of laugh and wraps her arms around him in a hug. “Sorry,” she says softly. “I didn’t realize you didn’t know who he was.” She pulls back and grins at him, both hands on his shoulders. “Evan, this is my brother, Connor,” she says firmly. “He’s a professional dancer, and he’s really good, and he gave me two tickets to come see his show, and I thought you’d enjoy it. Connor,” she turns and grabs his hand again, tugging him a step closer, “this is my friend, Evan. We’ve had a few classes together, and he’s really nice.”

Evan squeaks again at the compliment, but Connor is smiling at him as he holds out his hand and politely says, “Nice to meet you.” Still somewhat shaky, Evan takes it, and that’s when Zoe chooses to finish her introduction.

“He also couldn’t stop staring at you the whole show, Con,” she says nonchalantly. “He thinks you’re pretty and, oh yeah, he’s super single.”

“Zoe!” Evan exclaims, dropping Connor’s hand like a hot potato and staring at her in horror. He might be mistaken, but it almost sounds like Connor also makes a noise of dismay. Zoe just smiles at them as she takes a step back, cocking her head like she’s trying to take in the effect of them standing next to each other. She seems satisfied when she pulls out a gift card and thrusts it into Evan’s hands.

“Here. Go have dinner, on me. I want credit at your wedding,” she says with a grin that could almost be described as evil. Panicked, Evan looks from her back to Connor, only to see that the other man’s cheeks are pink and he’s staring at his sister in disbelief.

“Zo, what-“ Connor tries to ask, but he’s cut off as she goes up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek again. “I swear, you’re exactly each other’s types!” she says enthusiastically, grabbing Evan and kissing his cheek as well. “Just go get to know each other! I’m meeting Alana for drinks, anyways.” Evan can only stare as she turns to walk away, calling back, “Merry Christmas, dorks!”

After a moment of awkward silence, Evan hears Connor’s voice again. “My sister. Is. Crazy,” he says faintly, staring after her. Evan gulps and looks down at the gift card (to a very nice intimate restaurant, holy shit, Zoe, how long had she been planning this?) before turning his gaze to Connor. The other man looks different now, gangly and uncoordinated off the stage and without the confidence of knowing what’s going on.

Evan still thinks he looks absolutely gorgeous, and maybe even better now that he looks more human. The skinny jeans and combat boots covering his legs are only marginally better at disguising his powerful build than his tights did on stage, but at least with his worn hoodie covering his torso, he doesn’t seem quite so intimidating.

“I really did enjoy the show,” Evan says tentatively. “She wasn’t- wasn’t lying about that part. And I- I- I was definitely staring at you.” Normally, he’d never be so bold, but Zoe had already spilled the beans, so what did he have to lose?

Connor meets his gaze again and yes, he’s definitely blushing now. “Thanks,” he says softly, looking Evan over in his too-tight suit and scuffed shoes. Evan feels awkward next to him, but then he notices the other man biting his lip. He half-wonders if the dancer might actually be checking him out, and immediately dismisses that as a fantasy. “Do you want to?” Connor asks suddenly, nodding at the gift card Evan is clutching. “I mean, I don’t mind. If you want. It’s- been awhile since I, well…” He trails off awkwardly, and Evan watches him consider his words. “Since I met someone I wanted to get to know,” he finally finishes.

“Me too,” Evan responds with a soft smile. Connor seems to relax at that. “Zoe’s great, and if she thinks we’d be good together, or, you know, even just as friends,” he hastily adds, “I trust her.”

Connor relaxes further with a soft huff of laughter. “She really is great, even if she’s a pain in my ass,” he smiles. He turns to the side and gestures down the street. “Shall we, then?” he asks.

It only takes Evan a moment to decide. He’s going to owe Zoe so many Christmas presents for eternity after this. He moves to follow Connor, smiling widely now. “Lead on.”


End file.
